1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric flameless candle; more particularly, the present invention relates to an electric flameless candle which provides the effect of a swaying candle flame without risk of fire or air pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily life, people sometimes may light a traditional candle to increase the comfort and relaxed atmosphere of a living space; in addition, in a church or a temple, people may also light a candle for praying. The flame of a traditional candle will sway with the airflow, and the light of the swaying candle flame makes the atmosphere more romantic and relaxed.
However, the traditional candle has some limits; for example, the traditional candle should not be used in a flammable environment, and when a traditional candle is used, it should not be left unattended due to the risk of fire. Furthermore, the combustion of a traditional candle generates carbon dioxide, which can affect the air quality.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electric candle without a flame which can provide the lighting effect of a swaying candle flame without risk of fire or air pollution.